


Public Outing

by DirtyKnots



Series: Thirsty [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Kink, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Felching, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Club, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Versatile Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Voyeurism, Watersports, piss drinking, piss felching, piss fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26903398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/pseuds/DirtyKnots
Summary: Kinktober 2020 Day 1: OmorashiStiles and Derek decide to take their piss play to the next level.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Thirsty [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1172783
Comments: 2
Kudos: 120
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Public Outing

The party seemed to have changed something in their kink, pushing them both to take it further and further right up until they almost actually got caught (by a stranger at least) in the alley behind The Jungle one night. It wasn't really getting caught that bothered them, though. It was realizing that they actually wanted to be watched by other people while they did this together. People who wanted to watch them do it. The thing was, Beacon Hills was small, and while they weren't necessarily opposed to someone they knew watching them - in theory the idea made them both even hotter - in reality it could get super awkward super fast.

On the upside, they had access to the internet and cars. Which is how they found themselves driving a few counties over to a highly recommended gay kink club. Stiles had been pleasantly surprised when his foray into the kink-friendly side of the internet had led to some really great kinkster communities and some recommendations on places to try and places to avoid. He and Derek had planned and prepped and finally gotten a weekend to themselves and were on their way. They'd rented a motel room in the town, had spent some time getting themselves ready, and were finally on their way, both of them wriggling in nervous anticipation (and just a bit because of their full bladders).

The club didn't look like much on the outside, as nondescript as a place could get - though the script neon sign let them know they were in the right place, as did the bouncer who eyed them both appreciatively, smirking when he saw the way they were both shifting. The bouncer scanned their IDs and sent them in to register and pay at the desk just past the door, filling out the waivers and forms and being given wristbands for the night before another door was pointed out to them.

"Club's through there, locker rooms are to the left just inside it, and there's a change machine if you need coins for the rental." The receptionist was polite and to the point, winking when Stiles smiled in thanks.

"Ready?" Derek's voice was soft, curling warmly in Stiles' ear, and he nodded as he answered.

"As I'll ever be." He could hear the nerves in his own voice, wasn't surprised when Derek grabbed his arm gently, halting him before he could open the door.

"Are you sure about this? We don't have to, we can go right back out and keep things how they've been." Stiles smiled at him, because that was sweet - sweeter than they usually were when they were about to play, but despite his nerves, he wanted this and he knew Derek did too.

"I'm sure." Stiles leaned in and kissed Derek, just a quick peck of their lips, but he followed it up with a hard grope low on Derek's belly, making him groan and push at Stiles' in retaliation. A throat cleared behind them.

"Like I said, club's through that door right there in front of you guys." The tone was firm with just the tiniest hint of reading and they both laughed, some of their nerves dissipating even as their bellies both clenched tighter. Derek led the way, tugging Stiles along by the front of his jeans, giving him a small measure of relief. There was a blast of music as they opened the door, not overly loud but a bit jarring after the quiet of the entry. They took a moment once inside to let their sense adjust to the noise and lower lighting before moving to the lockers, picking an unoccupied one to toss the backpack with their change of clothes in, stripping out of their socks and shoes and adding them to it before shoving coins in the slot and locking it up.

The club was spacious inside, a bar just off the locker room (though it was entirely non-alcoholic per state law for sex clubs), and the rest of the space mostly open. They grab a few bottled drinks before checking the rest of the space out. There are doorways clearly labeled for the bathroom and shower room, and while they'd eventually check them out, they are most interested in the open areas. It doesn't take them long at all to find a section with some armless chairs, for Derek to sit down on one and pull Stiles up to straddle him. 

They start making out, feeling eyes drift over onto them, enjoying the sensation of being watched. Stiles ground down in Derek's lap, rolled his hips into the heel of Derek's hand when he started rubbing it against Stiles' jeans clad cock. Both of them stayed soft, their bladders too full to get hard, but they enjoyed feeling each other up. It wasn't long before they were both panting, verging on desperate, and Stiles leaned back to brace himself on Derek's knees, his torso a long line, letting the men watching them have a clear view between their bodies.

"Can't hold it in anymore baby? Gonna piss yourself for me?" Stiles shook his head and nodded in turn, feeling the prickling pain in his cock at having held his piss for so long. He bites his lip as the prickling becomes a burning just as he lets go of his bladder, moaning loudly as he starts to wet himself, jeans darkening fast as he pisses himself.

"Fuck, look at you, so hot, so desperate. Come on baby, push it out. Soak us both." Derek's fumbling with the button and zipper, tugging them out of the way and then gripping Stiles' cock, piss flowing over his hand as he aims it up Stiles' white shirt, watching it turn yellow and stick to his skin before aiming it at his own body. He takes splashes to his tank top, nostrils flaring as he draws in the acrid scent, mouth opening as he aims the stream higher. He can't stop his own moan when the stream coats his tongue, spurts hitting his stubble and making it glisten wetly. He can hear the crowd around them growing, appreciative murders and the sound of hands on cocks as they're watched. It drives his own need further.

"C'mon D, you too." Derek lets go of Stiles' cock, letting the piss land where it may, and grips Stiles' hips, pulling him down tighter on his lap, grinding his soft bulge up against his ass.

"Yeah, wanna feel me get wet too? Feel my piss against your ass?" Stiles nods and Derek smirks before he releases his own clenched muscles, feeling the piss burst out of him, soaking his own jeans quickly. Stiles moans again as he feels the ass of his jeans getting wetter from the contact.

"Wait, wait, hold it." Derek has to grit his teeth and use every ounce of control he has to pinch off the flow and let go when Stiles shifts out of his lap. Stiles has finished pissing for the moment and his cock is starting to stiffen from their play and their audience. It takes him a minute to wriggle out of his now wet jeans but eventually he's free and then on to tackling Derek's. He can't help but rub at him through the soaked material, teasing as the strips them off until they're both left in their stained shirts. He takes just a minute to suckle Derek's dripping foreskin, making appreciative sounds as he laps at the piss clinging to it, tongue swirling inside to flick at the crown. He outright moans when Derek unclenches long enough to give him a mouthful before pinching it back off, waiting to see what Stiles needed to strip them down for.

"Delicious." Stiles winks at him after he swallows before he gets back onto his feet, turning to face away as he settles back into Derek's lap, bent at the waist and hands coming back to spread his cheeks, show off his pretty pucker. "Want you to get me wet D, like that first time. Want you to fill me up and fuck me and fill me up again."

Derek can't hold back the growl at the thought, pushes a thumb into Stiles' hole to make sure he had prepped like they'd planned, satisfied with the give. He's still tight, not at all prepped completely, but he stretched enough. Derek takes good of his cock, peeling back the foreskin for a moment to aim at Stiles' ass, letting another gush of piss out to coat his hole, dripping enticingly down his cleft, dampening the hairs and glinting in the lights. He cuts it off again and drags Stiles back enough that he can lift his hips and push his still mostly soft cock in. It takes a little effort but once enough of the head is inside, he stops fighting and lets himself go completely. 

It's so much better than the first time they'd done this, not just because of all the men watching and getting off (though they'll both admit later that it's a massive turn on), but because Stiles is a little looser and piss fills him before spilling out around where they're joined, hot trails sliding down Derek's cock. It isn't long at all before he's starting to harden inside Stiles, his piss still coming strong even as he's able to start thrusting, letting it spurt out around them on every pull back out, getting them even wetter. Stiles feels hot and wet inside, his body opening easily to Derek's thrusts, Stiles using his leverage to rock backwards until they're meeting in hard slaps of skin. 

They're both keyed up, and Stiles comes only seconds before Derek, collapsing back into his lap and grinding down, both of them oversensitive and with just enough left inside their bodies to piss again. When Derek softens enough to slip out of Stiles, he urges him up, switching their positions and having Stiles straddle the chair backwards, ass hanging off the edge, hands spreading his own cheeks again. Derek can see the slurry of piss and come leaking from Stiles' stretched out hole, hopes the men in the crowd can too as he drops to his knees in the puddle they've made, running his nose up Stiles' cleft, following it with his tongue. He laps and slurps at Stiles' hole, sucking the mess out of him, hearing men groaning and and smelling coming and pissing on themselves and each other as they watch. When he's gotten as much as he can, he drags Stiles down to the floor with him, opens his mouth to share the mess back and forth, both of them sitting in the puddle. 

They reek of one another by the time they've run out of anything to share, Stiles back in Derek's lap, hand stroking each other's backs as they come down. A lot of the crowd has started to drift away for now, off to find other things to watch or people to play with. Derek nuzzles Stiles' throat, lips nipping at his ear before he clears his throat and speaks just loudly enough to be heard over the music.

"Good?"

"Very. You?"

"Also very. Think you'll be ready to switch soon?"

"Give me a drink and a half hour and then I'll happily fuck my piss into you." Stiles is grinning wide as he answers, hands already scrabbling back towards where they'd set their drinks, and Derek can't help but grin back, glad they found this place. He thinks they're going to have a very enjoyable weekend.

**Author's Note:**

> Come prompt me on [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/dirtyknots).  
> All of my additional contact information can be found on my [Profile Page](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/profile)!


End file.
